Life in Stereo
by Sissor.Hands
Summary: The radio always seems to bring back memories...both good AND bad. Drabbles & CLC


**A/N:** I've been on Hiatus for so long, it's not even funny x.x Well, I read 'A Life of Music' by Tenshi-No-Kouhi and the game she explained kind of inspired me to make these drabbles. So, this one is dedicated to her, for putting me out of my slump. Thanks, Hunny!

Oh, and excuse the possible OOC-ness of Leon/Cloud. First time writing ANYTHING about this pairing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Cloud, Leon, Square Enix or anything. If I did…Well, That would be great.

Game Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**Pairing:** Leon/Cloud

* * *

_Looking at the time, He figured he had an hour or two before the others would show up and come to bother him. Just enough time to catch some sleep, in his opinion._

_Sighing deeply, he laid down on the couch and turned on the stereo to help him fall asleep. Hearing music fill the small living room, He let a small, but noticeable smile cross his face and let his eyes drift shut._

Song #1: Where is the Love? - Black Eyed Peas

Leon watched the battle going on from the edge of the Crystal Fissure, watched as Sora, Donald, Goofy and so many other of his friends destroy the many black heartless that were clustered in the canyon below.

He soon felt a presence stand next to him and Leon didn't have to look to see who it was. "Aren't you supposed to be down there helping?" The brunette asked, glancing over at the other figure. The blonde figure, with a stoic face, didn't look at Leon and just shrugged as he watched the battle as well.

"Didn't see you around. I wanted to check on you." He said in an expressionless voice. Cloud glanced over at Leon and their eyes, both the same emotion, met and Leon broke away after he found himself staring.

"How many more people have to die before this all ends?" Leon asked, his voice expressing pain and anger as he watched the battle. A fist went around his gunblade and not a moment later, Leon felt a gloved hand go over his.

"It will end soon. Peace will come." Cloud said simply and both eyes –one pair of gray, one pair of sparking blue- watched the battle continue.

Song #2: Vertigo- U2

Cloud let a breath escape as he swung his sword and watched the whips of silver go into the air…all with Leon watching not too far by, standing at the entrance to the headquarters of the Restoration Committee.

Watching Cloud some, He noticed the blonde move quickly and swiftly, almost seemingly dance to music that played in his head. His moves were quick, precise and left the Nobodies and Heartless that were coming from the woodwork scrambling for any kind of leverage against the blonde.

Leon soon stepped forward once the last of the creatures were dispersed and nodded his head. "Good job." He said and stood in front of the other, crossing his arms and nodding. "You think you can handle this?"

Leon wasn't answered verbally. Instead, he was answered with a small smirk and a sword being sheathed. "This is child's play." Cloud answered after a moment.

Song #3: When I Come Around –Green Day

It didn't surprise Leon to hear grunts of pain or shouting. It was quite common, since Cid and most of the other Restoration Committee members to shout and of all sorts. But when the sounds came was what surprised him the most was WHEN they came..and from whom.

It was breakfast time, a normally peaceful time in Aerith's house when the shout of pain came from upstairs. Yuffie and Aerith jumped visibly, while Cid swore as his coffee spilt all over him. Leon, however, just looked upstairs towards the noise and was soon met with the sound of heavy boots running down the stairs.

Cloud, the normally silent blonde who Aerith would have to fight with to say something, was holding his Buster Sword in his right hand, his left hand bloody and dripping onto the floor. Glancing over at the table for just a second, he shook his head.

"Everything's fine. I'm going out. Don't wait up." He said and with those eight words, he was out the door faster than he came and left everyone but Leon confused. Turning back to his breakfast, he ate in silent for a few moments.

"He'll come back. He always comes around." Leon said simply, taking a sip of his coffee and dodging a nagging question from Yuffie.

Song #4: Warning –Green Day

"Cloud, are you nuts?!" Leon shouted, going over to the stove and turned off the stove. Muttering to himself, he pulled out the chicken that was still in the package and put it in the garbage quickly. "That's not how you cook!"

Cloud, who was looking less than pleased about having his cooking attempt interrupted, sighed. "What else was I supposed to do, Squall? There's nothing else to eat in the house and I haven't eaten all day."

"You eat FRUIT, a Carrot, Something that doesn't require you to touch the stove or anything that might blow the house up." Leon said, waving away at the use of his 'former' name and took the pot, dumping out the water. He loved Cloud, he really did, but sometimes the blonde just made him mad.

"The next time you're hungry and you want a meal. Tell me. Don't. Touch. Anything." Leon said, emphasizing the last three words and shook his head. "Honestly, Cloud…" He muttered and was soon cut off with a quick pull to Cloud's chest and the other's lips on his.

"Shut up and feed me."

Song #5: Disease –Matchbox 20

"Leon, You can't do this." Cloud said calmly. Leon just shook his head and bit his cheek, punishing himself for letting Cloud get to him this way, for letting the other not only cause him to feel sad, but to even go so far as to let tears fall.

"I'm done, Cloud." Leon said, putting the last of his things neatly in a bag that was small, but held most of the stuff Leon wanted to take with him. "I try to help, you shut me out. I don't help, you distance yourself from me and call me heartless. I'm done being yanked around like this." He said with a hint of anger in his voice and shoved past the other to the front door.

"Where're you gonna go?" Cloud asked, following Leon down the hallway to the front door. Leon shrugged as he grabbed his gunblade that was lying by the front door and slipped it in its holster.

"I'll stay with Aerith for a while. She won't mind." He said and opened the front door, almost out the door when he heard one last question from the other, unsure of whether he imagined the desperation he heard from the normally emotionless blonde.

"Are you coming back?" The blonde asked, standing in the living room with a sad look on his face. Leon just looked back at Cloud from over his shoulder and sighed.

"When you get rid of this disease, I will." He said simply and pulled the door close without another look back, leaving a confused Cloud in his wake.

Song #6: What I've Done –Linkin Park

Dark things falling from the sky…Screams all around him… Blood coating the walls and floor…The sound of nails scraping the floor of the palace and clawing at the door... A bright light…The look of sadness and pain from Rionoa...Then, a shout and a sharp pain in his back.

Taking a sharp breath, Leon jolted awake and found himself on the floor, the sheets tangled around his legs and tears falling down his face. He tried to stop crying, but couldn't and continued to sob, not knowing what was going on.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and he leaned into the arms, looking out. Seeing Cloud hug him tight, arms around him, whispering soothing things into his ear, Leon sniffed and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

Song #7: The Sweetest Thing –U2

It had been a particular nasty day for Leon. The construction to fix the castle seem to come to a grinding halt, Tron was just full of problems, The committee members didn't want to cooperate with him, he was hungry, smelly and just wanted to curl up in bed and asleep, not cook and clean the damn house.

Going into the house, he noticed the sparking floor first. Raising an eyebrow, he knew that this wasn't how he left it when he left this morning in a hurry to fix Tron. Sniffing the air, he smelt dinner cooking and then wondered if he had walked into the wrong house.

"Cloud?" He called, kicking off his boots and setting his gunblade near the door. The blonde wouldn't do this, no way. It was out of his character. Hearing a grunt in answer to his calling, Leon went into the kitchen and was shocked with what he found.

Not only was the kitchen neat and tidy, The table was set, with hot food on the table and the table set for two people to eat. Cloud was putting the last of the food on the table, dressed in the apron that Leon almost never wore. Looking up, Cloud blushed and stepped back.

"Yuffie told me what a shitty day you had and I just thought.." He stopped when Leon went over to him and captured his mouth in a thankful kiss.

God, he loved Cloud.

Song #8: The Saints are Coming –Green Day & U2

They were fucked, as Cid would call it. The field that Leon and Yuffie had gone to to just take care of some troublesome Nobodies and ended up surrounded by the damn things and no matter how hard Leon swung or how fast Yuffie swung her shuriken, They weren't even making a dent in the amount.

"Fuck!" Leon swore as one of the Nobodies took another swipe at him and scratched his already injured body. Despite the blood and the amount of cuts, he wouldn't give up. He couldn't. He then heard a shout and swore, swinging as the mob seemed to close in.

"Yuffie!" He called, trying to see if she was okay, but he couldn't see her, couldn't hear anything but the sound of the Nobodies swarming in, trying to capture his heart. He was being swallowed up…

A yell came and the Nobodies backed off. Leon looked up from his position on the ground and saw the rest of the committee members –Aerith, Cid, Merlin and Cloud- had come to their rescue, swiping at the heartless. His own saviour, Cloud, went over to Leon and stood him up.

"C'mon, Lionheart. Die later." Cloud said gruffly and went back to swinging away with his large sword. Watching Cloud gratefully for a moment, Leon gripped his gunblade and raised it, going to join his friends in the brawl for revenge.

Song #9: Into the Night –Santana & Chad Kroger

Leon laughed and clapped his hands along with the music. For tonight, there were not heartless, no worries and no work. All there was tonight was good food, company of the many townspeople that held a festival to cheer everyone up and music and dancing.

Leon, of course, knew how to dance. He had danced many times before in his old world, but he wasn't about to go out into the dance floor and break any part of his body. He was much more content watching everyone having a good time.

Waving away a beckoning from Aerith to join in on the festivites, Leon stood to the sidelines and watched for another song before Cloud approached and held out his hand, remaining silent. Leon was confused, and it must've showed on his face.

"Uh, Cloud…What the hell are you doing?" Leon asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. Looking up, Cloud sighed and seemed to blush.

"I…I'm asking you to dance." He said and motioned towards his open hand. "Now, are you going to or not?" Cloud asked, irritation in his voice. Blushing himself, Leon shook his head and took a step back.

"Oh no, Cloud, I don't-" He started to say, but shouted in surprise when Cloud took his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Well, Guess what? You do now." He said and despite Leon's protest, walked onto the dance floor with the other and started to dance, letting the music guide their feet and their hips into graceful movements.

Song #10: Same Direction –Hoobastank

Leon with a glare as the door slammed behind Cloud as he walked out and he punched the wall. "Damn him!" He shouted and ignored the throbbing pain in his hand. Aerith, who had watched the fight, put a calm hand on Leon's shoulder.

"Leon…Cloud will come around." She said calmly, glancing at the door before she looked at him. "He'll see it your way." She added, but Leon just shook his head.

"I'm tired of this, Aerith. He wants to be right even when he isn't. It has to be his way or the highway and I'm fucking tired of it." He said with a fierce shake of his head and punched the wall again. "Bastard!" He shouted again, but Aerith didn't step back. She just dropped her hand.

"Leon.." She started to say, but Leon didn't want to hear it. Instead, he just picked up his gun blade and slipped on his boots, anger still surging through him and the sense that this fight was just going to get bloodier was just going to get worse before the day ended.

Without a word, He walked out of the house and as he did, he swore he heard Aerith tell Yuffie that 'This is the thing that will bring them together. You watch."

He didn't even want to know what that meant, but he knew that Cloud wasn't going to escape him this time. Not if he could help it.

_"Leon, Leon!" was the one thing he heard before he felt a mass jump on top of him. Letting out a grunt of surprise and pain, The brunette opened his eyes to find that the stereo was still on and Yuffie was on top of him, grinning._

_"Yuffie, Get off me." He groaned, half heartily trying to shove Yuffie off. He failed and the black haired ninja stayed, much to his dismay._

_"Dinner's ready. Come and eat." She said with a grin and jumped again, causing Leon to let out another grunt. A giggle was soon heard and Aerith poked her head in from the kitchen. Her eyes were warm and she looked at Leon with a warm smile._

_"Glad to see you awake, Leon." She said and then looked at Yuffie. "Yuffie, you want to help me set the table? Leave Leon to wake up." Aerith said. Sighing, Yuffie got off of Leon and went off into the kitchen. Groaning, He sat up and rubbed his head._

_"Stupid kid…" He muttered and felt a presence. Looking over at the door, he spotted Cloud and a small smile crossed his face. Standing up, Leon went over to Cloud and kissed him quickly before the blonde pulled him into a hug._

_"C'mon. Let's eat." Cloud said and walked into the kitchen. Leon stayed behind for only a moment watch Cloud walk away before he followed after the other._


End file.
